The Big Question
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: The story of how Naruto proposes to Hinata. Prepare for fluff in future chapters!
1. The Big Question

Naruto gulped as he stared at the gates to the Hyuuga family compound. Not many things scared him but right now he was positivly terrified. The gate opened as he stepped inside. Hinata was away on a mission with her former teammates and he knew this was his only chance. The snow crunched under his feet and he could see his breath in the air. He adjusted his scarf and made his way towards the meeting room where Hiashi Hyuuga would be waiting for him. Next week it will have been exactly a year since Naruto saved Hinata from the Shinobi on the moon and since he confessed his love for her and they began a relationship. He now had something very important to discuss with her father and he couldn't do it while she was there. It HAD to be now! He slid open the door and sure enough, there was the leader of the main Hyuuga branch sitting at a small table sipping tea. Naruto removed his shoes and entered, sitting down and bowing politly. He was exausted on top of his nerves. Since she left with her comrades he hadn't been sleeping well. It was a mixture of worry for her saftey and well being and lonliness. It just wasn't the same without her there.

Hiashi took a long sip of his hot drink and spoke. "I understand you have a question to aske me..." Naruto gulped again. "Y-Yes, sir!" He said a little too loudly. "I hope it's in regards to my daughters future." The elder stated. Naruto felt a blush rush to his cheecks. "Yes it, sir." He backed away from the table and bowed so low to the ground that his face was on the floor. "I want to ask Hinata to marry me! Please give us you're blessing!" He exclaimed. Hiashi sipped his tea again. "Very well." he said. Naruto's eyes lit up as as he lifted his head to look at his future father in law. "On one condition... You must tell me exactly what it was about my daughter that made you finally notice her." This surprised the blond man. "eh?" was all he could say. "I originally was going to ask you to fight me but you are the hero of the village and I'm getting a bit too old. I'm not sure that would be wise. So tell me exactly what is that made you fall in love with my daughter." Naruto looked into Hiashi Hyuugas eyes. He thought this might be a difficult thing to answer but it was surpringly easy. He took a deep breath. "She's loyal, probably the most loyal person I've ever met. And she's kind, so incredibly kind and her beauty matches her kindness. She's one of the few people who, from the beginning, looked at me like I was a person instead a Jinchuuriki. She's also strong but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her being on a mission right now..." he chuckled nervously and gripped the fabric of his pants. He hated thinking about that. "I can't see myself with anyone else. I want her by my side as I walk through life and when I become Hokage. No... I NEED her there with me!" There was a moment of silence that felt like forever for Naruto when Hiashi finally spoke. Naruto could have sworn he saw him smile for a second. "Very well. I will allow you marry my daughter." Naruto smiled happily. "Really?!" Hiashi nodded. "However I have one question for you. What will you do if you have a child with the Byakugan?" Naruto looked down at his hands. "With all due respect sir, I will not allow them to live here. At the most maybe they could train with you and Hinata once a week. Hinata has to be there to supervise though. Those are MY conditions." he looked back up at Hiashi who sighed. "Alright. I can except those. I look foreward to the good news from her after she returns." Narutos face lit up again and he bowed respectfully. "Thank you so much!" He got up and began putting his shoes back on to leave. Before he closed the door he heard, "You better make her happy or you know what will happen." Naruto felt a cold sweat form on his neck but he smirked and nodded. "You can count on it. If I hurt her, I'll ask for it myself." With that he closed the door and went on his way. He had a lot of planning to do before Hinata came home.


	2. The Big Reunion

Naruto took deep breaths as he waited at the front gates of Konoha. Any minute now Hinata would be arriving home from her mission with Kiba and Shino. It was a simple scouting and recon mission but that didn't stop Narutos constant worrying over her. After all there is no such thing as a truly safe mission, even in these times of peace. It had been over a week since she'd been gone and it was killing him. He couldn't sleep, and he had no appetite, not even for Ichirackus! It had been a tradition that when one of them had a mission, the other would greet them at the gates. Naturally he made sure Kakashi kept him informed of when she would return. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting he finally saw them and his eyes met with hers. "Naruto-kun!" she called. That voice was so wonderful to hear! He was there in front of her in a flash and she threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up into his arms. She felt amazing in his arms and her scent was so calming. "Ugh!" He suddenly heard. "Get a room." Oh crap. I forgot about Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. Naruto glared at them, "Go back to your dog house mutt!" He shouted. "Mutt?! Please! I'm 100% purebred. Come on guys. Lets go report to the Hokage. Hinata! Don't be too long. You have to be there too!" WIth that they walked away. "He didn't even yell at me..." Naruto heard Shino mumble as they walked off. He put her down and they just stared at each other for a minute before she start speaking, "So how was everything here?" Hinata asked. He entertwined his fingers with hers as they began walking towards the Hokages mansion. "Pretty good I guess. Mostly boring cause you were gone." Hinata blushed at his words but she knew how he felt. "You're so sweet." She said with a smile. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. They reached the Hokages office and Hinata was about to go inside but stopped. "Wait for me out here. We'll go to Ichirakus afterwards!" Naruto nodded happily.

He sat down in a chair in the hallway and suddenly realized how hungry he was. Now that Hinata was back it seemed to have come back all at once. Finally the doors opened they emerged from the room. "Lets go eat. I'm starving!" Hinata said, taking his hand. They walked to Ichirakus happily. Naruto listened to Hinata talk about everything that happened while she was away. Mostly it was about camping and the things Kiba said, "But then we were ambushed by a group of bandit ninjas in the forest..." Naruto stopped walking and stared at her. "What?!" He shouted and gripped her hand tightly. "I'm okay though! I promise! It was just a little scary thats all!" Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief. He suddenly pulled her closely and hugged her neck. "I'm so glad you returned safely." Hinata wrapped her arms his torso. "Me too." She whispered. They continued walking still holding each other until they made it to the ramen stand and took their seats. "Oh Hinata-chan! You've returned!" Hinata smiled at the owner of the shop. "It's about time! Poor Naruto here has barely eaten a thing while you were gone!" Hinata stared at the man in disbelief. "What?" She asked him. Naruto made hand gestures at him to stop but he didn't seem to get them. "Yeah but thats typical. He never really sleeps or eats well when you leave!" The elderly man said, laughing and walking to the back to prepare their usuals."Stupid old man..." Naruto grumbled. "Y-You don't eat or sleep well when I'm gone? I-I'm making you sick?!" She sniffled as her eyes began to water. "What?! No!" He held her face in his hands and wiped her tears away. "It's only because I miss you so much I can't think of anything else! I swear it, Hime." he said softly. "Just... Try to take better care of yourself while I'm away alright?" He nodded in agreement. They're food came shortly afterwards, "So the Rinne festival is in tomorrow..." Naruto began as the ate. "I can't believe its been a whole year since it all happened." She mused. Naruto blushed deeply. "I-It'll also be our one year anniversary so I figured we could make it something special, ya know? I hear that theres going to be a fireworks show and everything!" Hinata's eyes lit up. "Really?! I've always wanted to see fireworks!" Naruto looked a little sad. "Yeah I always felt a little bad you couldn't go with us that time." He told her. "Its okay. Really! I'm glad we can go now as a couple. To be honset I made sure I got back in time for it." She said with a giggle and he smiled at her. "Well I'm glad you did!" They finished they're food and Naruto paid. "Hey guys!" They heard from behind. Naruto turned around to see Kiba, Akamaru and Shino aproaching them. "You guys haveing fun catching up?" Kiba asked with a grin. "Yeah. Hinata told me you were attacked by bandits in the forest..." Kiba nodded. "Yeah we were! Hinata was so awesome!" Naruto stared blankly at him. "Huh?" he asked turning to Hinata whos face suddenly became crimson red. Something wasn't adding up here. Hinata gestured waved her hands and gestured at him to stop but he didn't get it at all. "I mean to take on a whole hoard of bandit ninjas BY YOUR SELF is nothing short of epic!" Shino nodded in agreement. "See ya later!" Kiba laughed as he and his two companions walked away once again. He turned towards Hinata as she poked her two fingers together and cleared her throat. "F-F-Funny story really! Remeber how I said that I was trying really hard to make it back in time? Well when we were the forest just outside of Konoha we were attacked by those bandits. I was so mad that they might delay us and I kind of went on a rampage..." Naruto couldn't do anything but stare at her. "You took on a hoard of ninja bandits... And won?!" She nodded bashfully. "You're so... AWESOME!" He suddenly said as he through his arms around her. "Really?!" She said in disbelief. He nodded. "I mean I knew you were strong but but wow!" He laughed and got up from his seat, helping her up as well. "I guess I should get you home." He stated. "Aren't you forgetting our OTHER atradition?" She asked with a wink. Naruto felt his entire face grow hot as Hinata began walking towards his apartment. He quickly followed her, "Of course not! I just figured you were tired and needed to rest!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I haven't had you in over a week." She pouted at him, "We're going to your place!" He couldn't exactly argue with that, especially when she made that pouty face at him. He definitely missed her in that was too although he was still surprised at her brazenness. He decided to not question it and enjoy it.

Hours later they were embracing with Naruto was laying on top of Hinata drenched in sweat as they both tried to steady their breathing. "Now wasn't that... Better than bringing me... Straight home?" She asked between breathes. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah... It definitely was..." He smiled at her and she sighed "I have to get home though..." She said sadly unwrapping her arms from around his neck. He sat up and watched her as she began retrieving her clothes which where scattered all over his floor. "W-What?" She asked upon realizing he was watching her carefully. Naruto grinned. "Its nothing! You just have an amazing body thats all!" She blushed deeply and instinctivly tried to hide herself. "You're one to talk!" He looked surprised. "Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?" He examined himself for a moment. Sure, he had to admit that he was well built. He was thin and tall but also toned. This, however, came from years and years of extensive and grueling trainings and constant working out. "Yeah but I have to work really hard for this, too hard honestly, but yours is natural. I was always too skinny but your curves are beautiful." Hinata blushed even more deeply as she finished getting dressed. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly. "Yours is beautiful too." She whispered. She stood up and sighed again. "I'll be heading off now." He stood up and quickly got dressed, throwing on a new pair of underwear and black pajama pants and a white tshirt. "Do you want me to escort you home?" Naruto asked her but Hinata shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. It's not that far." He smiled softly. "Be careful." She smiled back at him. "I will." She replied and left for her home. He watched as her figure dissapeared into the night. He walked over to his closet and dug into the bottom of a cardboard box, pulling out a small, black, velvet box and opened it, looking at the small ring that sat inside it. He walked over to to his bed and flopped on his back, holding it up to the light. The ring was simple, just a perfectly round daimond stone that sat on a silver ring. He chose this one however, because the diamond reminded him of the full moon which he considered a symbol of their love. It also helped that tomorrow night there would be another full moon which made it even more perfect. Naruto shut the box and held it close to his chest and took deep breathes. It was really setting in now. He was really going to propose to Hinata Hyuuga tomorrow night. How would she react? Would she be happy? Scared? 'No!' He thought to himself, shaking his head. 'She'll definitely say yes!'

He thought about how strange life can be sometimes. If someone told his twelve year old self that one day he would be madly in love with Hinata, he would say they were insane and probably say something about 'how Sakura-chan was the only girl for me!'. That made him laugh a little. Naruto girpped the box tightly and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Big Proposal

A sudden know on the door startled Naruto awake. He quickly shoved the ring box under his mattress fearing that Hinata had decided to make a surprise visit. "Naruto! Waker up! We have a lot to do!" He sighed in relief. It was just Sakura-chan! He quickly got up and opened the. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted her brightly. He noticed that she had a large bag in her hands and realized it was for dress clothes. Sakura walked into his apartment. "Now I already saw what Hinata is wearing tonight and I took the liberty of buying you some appropriate clothes." She held up the bag to him which he took. "Thanks Sakura-chan but I think what I have is fine-" Sakura glared at him sharply. "IDIOT. ITS YOUR ANNIVERSARY AND YOU'RE PROPOSING. DRESS ACCORDINGLY!" She shouted. "Trust me. This will be perfect." She smiled and winked at him. "Really?! Whats she wearing?!" He asked excitedly but only got smacked accross the back of his head. "Like I'm telling you! You have to be surprised!" He rubbed his head and grumbled "Most people would have just said it..." which she ignored, heading for the door. "Be at the designated spot at 6:30 sharp! The fireworks start at 7:00. You'll have time to eat and work up your nerves." He nodded and gulped. Sakura opened the door to leave but turned around. "Oh and you better not chicken out! You've trained and saved countless lives but this is different!" He nodded. "Remember. 6:30. On the dot." He nodded again. "Right. Thanks Sakura-chan." She just smiled and left. He opened the bag and gasped. It really was perfect! There was a pair of black dress pants and a black button up dress shirt, a lavender tie and a small pink flower pinned to the pocket on the front. He really owed a lot to Sakura and Ino for their help.

The next few hours were the longest of his life yet the time came in a flash. He straightned his tie and made sure he had everything. Keys? Check. Wallet. Check. Ring. Check! He gave himself a once over before heading out the door and to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto walked through the compound to Hinatas room and knocked on the door. It opened and his breath got caught in his throat. All he could do was stare at her. She wore a winter kimono with a white fur shawl around her neck, her hair was in a tight bun high on her head with a pink flower clip in it with two long pieces of hair framing her face and she wore a winter kimono... The clothes Sakura-chan brought really WERE perfect! The first layer and Obi were orange while the top layer black with orange swirl designs all over it. Both of their clothes represented each other. She walked up to him and smiled. "How do I look?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I-Inceridible." He breathed out. "You look very handsome too but..." She walked over to him and adjusted his tie a little. "Perfect!" She giggled. Naruto blushed deeply. He saw his entire future in her more than ever now. She picked up a small package. "Is that for me?" Naruto asked pointing to himself. Hinata laughed. "Of course it! But you can't have it until after the fireworks!" He nodded and took the gift from her, holding it under one arm. he held out the elbow to his wrapped arm which she happily took and they walked arm and arm to the grounds. They got close to entrance to the festival where stands and shops had set up but Naruto led her past them. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously. He smirked. "I got us special seats for the show." She smiled brightly. "Really?! I'm so excited!" She hugged his arm, ignoring all the fangirls glaring at him as they walked by. Naruto lead her to a hill over looking the festivity grounds and a large lake in front. On the hill, a blanket was layed out with a picnic basket and a small bouquet of white Lillies. Thankfully it had stopped snowing the ground dried up enough for this. "We have the perfect veiw." He said, looking down at her with a grin. Hinata just stared in awe of the setting. It was simple but she loved it. "Lillies?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... I know sunflowers are your favorite flower but these were in bloom right now and lillies remind me of you. They're soft and elegant." He saw tears form in her eyes which softly wiped away. "Thank you so much!" Hinata sniffled. He helped her sit down and get comfortable. "Are you comfortable, Hime?" He asked. She nodded. He opened the basket and pulled out a thurmost and two cups. He poured a steaming hot liquid into the cups which Hinata realized it was green tea. Naruto then pulled out two plates, two cinnimon rolls and two white buns filled with soft bean jelly. "M-My favorite food and tea." She stated, in awe of her boyfriend. She picked up her gift to him and held it up. "What? But I thought-" "You earned it." She told him. He happily took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a knitted pair of orange mittens with with the Konoha symbol on the top in black thread. "Amazing! I love them!" He threw his arms around and drew her close to him. "Thank you." he said. "You're most welcome." She replied with a kiss on his cheek. They ate their food and drank all the tea, filling them with warmth as they snuggled together. He checked the time. 7 minutes until the fireworks start. Its time. "Are you okay? You're sweating." Hinata said in concern. "I'm fine but... Now its time for my gift to you." She looked cunfused. "All this wasn't the gift?" She asked. He shook his head and adjusted himself so they were facing each other and took her hands in his. "Hinata... You've made me so happy. This year together has been the best of my life and its mafde me regret not noticing for so long, until it was almost too late. I can't imagine a better person to walk beside me as I become Hokage. You've never laughed at my dreams or told me I was crazy. You excepted me completely and unconditionally my entire life." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box and opened it, revealing the diamond ring. "Please, marry me!" Her eyes widened and tears flowed down her face. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around Naruto. The fireworks burst in the sky in perfect timing. "I'm so happy!" He told her. He then pushed away and made her sit in front of him so he could put the ring on her finger. It slid on with ease. Hinata held the ring to the sky and gasped at its beauty. "The full moon..." She said as she turned to him. "It looks like the full moon!" She leaned her head on Narutos shoulder and closed her eyes. "I've dreamed of this day for so long. Thank you, Naruto-kun." He turned his head towards her. "Anytime, hime." He put his hand against her face and kissed her softly as fireworks danced against the bright full moon.


	4. EPILOGUE: The Big Happy Ending

Naruto put his key in the door and turned it but before he could open it he heard Hinata. "Bolt, sweetie! Wait! Be careful!" but it was followed by a crashing sound and crying. A sweaty drop formed on his head as he opened the door. Hinata was comforting their toddler Bolt. He was so much like his father. blond with two stripes on his cheeks. "Its okay, sweetie just be more careful next. Okay?" The boy nodded at his mother. "I'm home!" Bolt instantly perked up. "Daddy!" he ran to his fathers arms who happily welcomed him by picked him up and dispose of them. "Welcome home!" hinata greeted with a smile as she picked up the the large piece of drinking which he quickly rushed to help her. Their youngest was in a papoose strapped to his wifes back, currently sleeping peacefully. He walked over to them and kissed his wife and daughter. Himawari looked so much like her mother and already seemed to to have her sweet disposition. "So how did the new team fair today?" She asked. Naruto just shook his head. "Another failed group? You're not being too strict are you?" She asked. He sighed. "I don't think so... None of them have any teamwork at all. They ate their bentos without sharing it with the third member at all. They even didn't get a single bell either." He said a little sadly. "So how was your day?" He asked. "Tiring." She stated. "Bolt seems to have extra energy today." Naruto laughed loudly. "Well thats what you get for reproducing with an Uzumaki, my dear little hime!" She pouted for a moment but then smiled. "And I'd do it again!" He rubbed his daughters hair. "Well obviously you would!" She giggled. "Go take a nap. I'll take the kids for awhile." Hinata yawned. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Yes. I'm as sure about this as I am about my future as a Hokage." "Wow! Thats really sure!" That made him laugh. He moved Bolt to his shoulders and picked up Himawari from her place on Hinatas back. "I guess I can't say no." She yawned again and headed upstairs.

Naruto walked down the streets and he was was site to be seen. On his shoulder was a diaper bag for Himawari, who was now strapped to his back. Bolt was holding his hand and chattily talking about his day which included coloring, running, eating breakfast, lunch and breaking a glass. Naruto suddenly stopped. He sensed a presence behind them but when he turned around there was no one there. He shrugged and continued. It didn't take long before he felt it again. He was getting suspiscious now... They walked a few more steps and it happened again. He picked Bolt up who made a bit of a fuss as he hung from the crook of his fathers arm. In an instant he was about a foot behind where he was before, behind someone who was apparently following them and watching what they were doing. "Sarada?!" He said in surprise, crowching down. The little girl visibly jumped and shrieked loudly. "What are you doing here kiddo?" He asked as he sat his son down. Bolt stumbled to her and shouted, "Sawada!" Suddenly he head a womans voice from behind. "Sarada!" He recognized the voice instantly. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura stopped in surprise. "Oh! Naruto! What you doing here? Wheres Hinata?" She asked him. "I let her take a nap for awhile and I could ask you the same thing!" She sighed and mumbled. "Lucky..." She looked at her daughter. "We were shopping when she suddenly took off! I almost had a heart attack!" She walked up to her daughter and took her hand. "Any word from Sasuke? Where is he now?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked down at Sarada and sighed. "Not for a little while. Late time I heard he was meeting with Gaara in his country but that was a few weeks ago." Naruto nodded. "Ah I see. Well let me know if you hear anything." Sakura agreed. She then leaned down and rubbed the top of Bolts head. "You're looking extra cute today! Isn't he Sarada?" Who turned bright red and hid behind her mom. Naruto and Bolt both leaned their heads to the side with their eyes closed, looking very confused. "Huh?" they both said in unison. Sakura laughed. "Like father like son!" She stood up and looked at Himawari. "And you are looking more like your mother everyday!" Narutos eyes lit up. "Isn't she though?! Hinata says she has my eyes but I don't see it. Shes waaay too pretty, just like her mom!" A sweatdrop appeared on Sakuras forehead. "Aaaannndddd thats my cue to leave. We'll see you later. We have a lot of shopping to do!" The two of them walked away in the other direction. Naruto waved at their backs and thought for a moment about tough it must be for them. Sakura obviously missed Sasuke and of course Sarada missed her father. That stupid teme needs to come home already! He needs to see how cute his daughter is and how much she looks like him and even acts like him. Shes like his little clone. He took his sons hand and began making the trek home. It had been a couple of hours since they left

When they arrived they were greeted by a wonderful smell in the air. Naruto opened the door and walked into the kitchen to see his wife preparing dinner. He walked a bit more and realized what she was making. "RAMEN!" He and Bolt shouted with glee. "You're just in time! It just finished!" He put Bolt his chair with a booster seat and Hinata helped get Himaward out of the papoose and into her high chair and bib. Naruto got their bowls ready while Hinata began feeding Himawari her baby food. She squeeked and kicked happily as her mother attempted to get some drops of food in her mouth instead of on her face. She was failing miserabley. Of course Bolt was only fairing slightly better. He really only recently mastered eating untensils. Luckily Naruto was there to help him by wiping his mouth and face. Hinata looked at Naruto who realized that and looked back at her. They stared into each others eyes. Neither one of them needed to speak. They read it eacvh other eyes perfectly.

 _'I love you. So much. Thank you for marrying me.'_


End file.
